


Secret Swap

by Ren_Maisley



Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [20]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Secrets, Teasing, casual touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: Dimitri visits Claude in the infirmary and they swap secrets. Dimitri saves a large one for last.Written for Fluffcember Day 20: "Secrets"
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761
Kudos: 19





	Secret Swap

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIMITRI!!!

“Okay, okay, I consent to your game,” Dimitri said, chuckling. “But I swear, swapping secrets to pass the time is an idea quite true to your character, Claude.”

“Damn straight!” Claude grinned, shifting a little in the infirmary bed he was laying in. “And because it was my suggestion, I will perform the common courtesy and go first.”

“By all means,” the prince said, his smile refusing to fade.

“Okay, first secret.” Claude hummed, putting a finger to his lips. “The first time I saw a wyvern, I got so scared I started bawling.”

“Truly? Even though you get along so well with them now?” Dimitri asked.

“Truly!” Claude nodded. “To say we warmed up to each other quickly after that would be an understatement.” He lightly bumped Dimitri’s knee with his fist. “Your turn now, Dima.”

Dimitri flushed at the touch and the sound of his nickname. “Er….” What could Dimitri reveal? He felt that any of his embarrassing stories would seem boring to one such as Claude.

“There was one occasion, when I was still getting used to my crest powers, that I--” Dimitri hesitated. “I hugged my father so hard that he cracked his back in three places.”

“Ah! That’s not surprising in the slightest!” Claude laughed, clutching the sleeve of Dimitri’s tunic. “I’ve seen the practice weapons you use after training, they’re all but splinters.”

“You needn’t remind me that I still haven’t broken that humiliating habit,” Dimitri said weakly.

“Humiliating?” Claude repeated back. “Maybe a little. I personally find it kind of hot--” He cut himself off abruptly, sitting straight up in his bed. “Oh! I have a good one. Listen to this, Dima….”

As Claude told another harmless secret, he couldn’t help but wonder what Claude meant by his compliment just then, and why it had to make his heart race so much. 

And it wasn’t just compliments! Every smile, every laugh, every touch Claude gave him was so bright that Dimitri nearly couldn’t take it. This person, so dear to him, was still quite the enigma. Though _Dimitri’s_ feelings for him became clearer and clearer every day.

As afternoon bled into evening and every last amusing secret was wrung out of the pair, Claude’s boundless energy finally seemed run out. As he drifted off to sleep, Dimitri leaned down next to his ear and told one last secret.

_“I think I’m falling in love with you….”_


End file.
